


Breakout

by vase



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), RWBY
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fusion, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vase/pseuds/vase
Summary: Yang has to break her sister out of a high security prison and on the way they may just pick up a tag along.





	Breakout

Yang's steps were sharp but silent as she marched down the heavy cement paths of the prison. He prosthetic arm neatly hidden away in her beefy flack jackets pocket as she scowled out at the grim or bored looking prisoners and guards. 

'That's right, nothing of note, just a surly soldier sent on some errand,'she thought, tracing her left fingers over the bumps of the security card. 

The multi tiered prison pathways and walls were dingy and uniformly dull, with lights flickering constantly near the prisoners guards wanted to fuck with. 

She came to a smart stop at cell A-14 and sucked in a breath. 

There she was, pale, dark hair cut rough and short, a small face and large eyes, her sister, Ruby Rose. 

There was another dark haired person below her that Yang only glanced at.

Both were lying in their bunks staring up at nothing though she knew they had heard her. 

With a grunt she pulled out the card swiped, kicking the base of the thick bars as the door beeped open. The other prisoner got up first but when Ruby sat up her mouth flew open and Yang barked, "Hush it up prisoner, Prisoner A14, get out here." 

Ruby scrambled off her bunk but froze at an approaching shadow approaching. 

Yang grit her teeth and looked to her right at the taller soldier, all square faced and heavy shoulders he tried to loom over her, but failed given his eyes were barely a centimeter above hers. 

"What's this?" 

Grunting, Yang snapped, "My CO said to come get A14." 

"Why?"

Yang shrugged, "Fuck if I know."

"Well find out, fuck did you brain cells along with your arm?" 

Yang heard Ruby hiss at that and scowled, before rolling her head and groaning as exaggeratedly as she could. "Fine, fine, waste both our times," she said, pulling her standard issue beeper from her belt. 

With Flicking a little switch on the side, Yang began to punch in the code and as the second last digit flickered up she said, "Out, now." 

Ruby didn't need to be told twice. 

She grabbed her cell mate and shouted, "Blake!" 

They burst out of the cell and Yang skidded back as the soldier tried to slam past her. 

Driving her foot into his knee she made him squawk, head lolling forward she cracked her against his and felt blood splatter on her face. 

Guards and prisoners were shouting. 

She back handed him into the bars and hid behind him, shouting, "Behind!"

Ruby and Blake ducked behind her and Yang hit the key.

A violent explosion rocked the prison. Yang's ears were beeping and the dust spewed past her in a wave, only her deep rimmed sunglasses protecting her eyes. 

Slapping the detonator to her belt she slipped her hands into the back of her jacket and flung two flash bombs into the air, "Down!" She shouted. 

The others obeyed and only one guard saw it coming. 

"Fla-" and the prison was filled with screaming as the blinding lights flared up. 

Grunt Yang whipped out two pistols, holding them close together in her palm she pushed them against Ruby and said, "One for now, one spa-" 

Guards were racing towards them, stomping in from the hallways and Ruby howled with laughter, both pistols drawn she opened fire and the guards began to scream and shout as the bullets tore through the gaps in their armor and sent them down. 

'Holy shit!' 

One rounded on them but Yang kicked the gun out of his hand and then drove her fist into his cheek, smashing him against the wall she turned to Blake and asked, "You shoot?" 

"Not anymore." 

Ripping the riot shield from the guards arm she tossed it to Blake and said, "Move, move!" 

They ducked into the cell and out the gaping hole in the wall to blaring lights and and rising smoke. 

Yang had placed more than one bomb and her escape jeep was in sight from the outer walls. 

* * *

As they raced out the hole and into the firing lines, Blake watched as the blonde ripped a grenade by the pin from her vest and flicked her arm down so sharply the grenade snapped free and flew to the ground.

She froze in terror for a moment only to see the blonde's heavy boot slam into the falling explosive, launching it into the air and through the window of a nearby watch tower.

Glass and fire rained down and Ruby snatched two more magazines from Yang's pants legs, spinning around wildly and firing in every direction but never missing a mark. 

"What's your plan!?" Blake shouted. 

"Plan A was walk out, this is plan B!" 

"I love it!" Ruby cheered, somersaulting and just barely dodging a sniper round. 

Yang spun around and lobbed something sharp into the air and the shooter fell back with a shriek. 

"You're all mad," Blake whispered. Seeing a guard come in from the left, Blake hurled the shield at his head and watched him raise his gun to smack it away, leaving them open to a bullet through the visor and letting Blake snatch up the shield before it hit the ground to block a shot aimed at Yang. 

Breaking through the prison walls Yang tossed Blake the keys as she spun around, racing backwards into the car she let loose a veritable blitzkrieg of grenades and flares into the air while Ruby flung herself into the back of the jeep, firing over the blonde's shoulder. 

Blake started the car with a screech and slammed on the throttle when Yang hurled herself into the backseat and they skidded off just as the grenades and flares began tearing down the walls. 

Ruby howled with laughter and flung herself into Yang's chest and the blonde wrapped her around around her baby sister chest heaving in relief as a few tears escaped her eyes. 

Blake let them enjoy their Reunion in peace, driving into the night as sirens blared in the distance and the GPS guided them around the oncoming reinforcements to a safe get away. 

As the sun rose on a new day, they were free. 

**Author's Note:**

> I watched some Black Lagoon clips and toyed with the idea of a fusion, I ended up discussing it with a few people on Discord and this snipped is the end result, I hope it was a good read. Thanks to everyone who offered advice and ideas and AraneaValon in particular for tons of insightful ideas and help!
> 
> Quick rundown, this is likely just a oneshot but in terms of characters and backgorunds:
> 
> Yang is Dutch, she and Ruby were raised together but the age gap is a bit bigger, Tai was killed by a cop when they were kids so they lived with their retired solider and alcoholic uncle Qrow. Yang was eventually drafted and became a very dangerous soldier.
> 
> Ruby is Revy, lived with Qrow, had a few brushes with violent cops and ultimately ended up in a military prison because she was blamed (Right or wrongly) for his death.
> 
> Blake is Benny and was part of a resistance movement but the local leader was corrupt and abusive (Adam). After some clashes with the military Blake was locked up while Adam was eventually found & executed by their organizations leader.
> 
> Weiss would be Rock, getting wrapped up in a convoluted scam, double cross, crime her father was committing and being captured by and eventually joining their company.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
